Remember
by Silver-Chan251
Summary: Alice finds the Mad Hatter dead, and she's chosen as his replacement. She starts to go insane. And what happens when a mad Alice discovers who killed the Mad Hatter?
1. Chapter 1

"Hatter?" Alice whispered into her teacup. Her breath sent light ripples across the surface of the dark tea.

"Yes?"

Alice looked up at him. He had light blue eyes, much like her own, and blond hair that fell into his eyes, causing him to constantly be sweeping it to the side.

Alice smiled as a lock of hair fell into his eyes. She reached across the table to tuck it behind his ear. Her fingers brushed across his cheek when she pulled her hand away.

"Why are you mad?" she asked him, sitting down again. She folded her hands in her lap, awaiting his answer.

"Mad?" he sounded genuinely surprise. "What would ever give you the idea that I was _mad_?"

Alice's lips parted slightly as she mulled that over. "Well, they do call you the _Mad_ Hatter, don't they?" she eventually asked, raising the white teacup to her lips.

The Hatter stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. Alice choked on her tea, and coughed. The Hatter laughed harder, his hat eventually toppling off his head.

Alice angrily set her teacup down and stood up. She ran her hands over her light blue dress, straightening it. "Well if you're going to laugh, I'll just leave."

"Oh no, Alice," the Hatter said between giggles, "it's just that the thought that _I_ could be _mad_. Me of all people, mad!" the Hatter continued his slightly insane laughter.

Alice sat down again, sighing. "If you're not mad, then what are you?"

Alice waited for him to calm himself down. He retrieved his hat and placed it upon his blond head before answering.

"I'm nothing! I'm normal, just like you."

"Cheshire Cat says Wonderland changes people."

"Over time."

"How long have you been here, then?"

The Mad Hatter did not answer for the longest time. Finally, he said, "Okay, maybe I'm a tiny bit mad."

This time it was Alice's turn to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice dropped to her knees beside the Hatter, her hands hovering over his body. Tears blurred her vision until her beloved Mad Hatter's face was just a blob of red and yellow.

She blinked, and the hot tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped off her jaw, revealing the horrible shape her dear friend was in.

Blood soaked through his maroon suit, if you could still call it that. His shirt and coat were ripped to shreds, partially exposing his mangled chest.

The girl raised her hands to her face; her fingertips were soaked in the Hatter's blood, but she didn't care. She pressed her palms against her eyes. Tears seeped between her fingers and trickled down her arms.

She leaned forward, her white-blond hair creating a curtain around her, shielding her from the rest of this little world she lived in.

Wonderland.

The Hatter had once told her that no one in Wonderland would care when he died. No one ever cared when someone died. The Queen finds a replacement and the original eventually fades from everyone's memories.

"But I'm in Wonderland, am I not?" she had asked.

"You'll eventually forget, too."

"I'll never forget."

The Hatter had just laughed and said, "Wonderland changes people, Alice."

The memory brought more tears to Alice's eyes.

"I'll never forget you," she whispered, slowly bringing her hands down from her face. She tucked a loose strand of bloody hair behind the Hatter's ear. She suddenly realized his hat was gone.

"I'll always remember you, Hatter." She said. Her voice was stronger this time; louder. She trailed her fingers down the Hatter's cheek. "Forever."

"Alice," a familiar voice sounded behind her, followed by a tiny purr. It was so quiet, the young girl knew she was not meant to hear it. But she had.

"Yes, Cheshire?" Alice asked, turning her head around to look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Hatter-" she cut off at the look on the Cheshire Cat's face, and turned to look at the Mad Hatter's body. It was gone.

"Alice," Cheshire raised a furry eyebrow, "_you're_ the Mad Hatter."

A/N: The chapters are gonna be really short for a while. They seem loner when I write them on paper ;w; They'll hopefully all be pre-written, so there won't be a long wait between chapters (hopefully). I already have up to chapter three written, I just need to type it up. I've been writing each chapter in one day, at school. No wonder I've gotten none of my paper on obese children done…

…did you know that if you mix up a few of the letters in Santa, you get Satan? Have a good day/night/evening!


End file.
